


Aw Hell Yeah

by suicidedesu



Category: Cancer Crew, Fithy Frank
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidedesu/pseuds/suicidedesu
Summary: Content Cop™





	

Ian had finally finished filming and he was quite thankful for that.

  
Joji had come over to help him film and it was distracting him. Ian didn’t look at the camera like he usually did; he looked at Joji, and Joji looked right back at him. And even if this wasn’t Joji’s fault, Ian couldn’t help but be annoyed with him.

  
The second after he had finished filming, Ian walked directly to the living room where Joji was laying down on the couch, looking through his phone. Ian pulled him up from the couch and shoved him forcefully against the wall. Joji was startled, of course, but he said nothing as Ian pinned him against the wall, still in his uniform from the Content Cop video he had just finished. He frisked Joji, his hands lingering a bit around his ass and thighs, squeezing them tightly. “What, are you going to arrest me, Mr. Policeman?” Joji purred, looking back at Ian, his eyes full of lust.

  
“Do you even know how cancerous your content is, George?” Ian growled in response, his voice low and husky. “I think it’s about time I make Content Cop about you, don’t you think?” As he said this, he rolled his hips, pressing his hard cock against Joji’s ass and Joji let out a sharp gasp.

  
Joji began to grind his ass against Ian and Ian began to pant, trying to hold back his moans as much as possible. Ian couldn’t take it anymore; he pulled Joji’s pants down and began pumping his cock rhythmically, all the while still rolling his hips against Joji’s ass.

  
“Jesus, just fuck me already,” Joji muttered, afraid to raise his voice because if he raised his voice he would almost certainly moan.  
“I think you’re forgetting who’s in control here, baby boy,” Ian whispered into Joji’s ear, his hips moving painfully slow. “If you want my cock, you’re gonna have to beg for it.”

  
Joji groaned, hardly able to contain himself. He wanted to spit in Ian’s face and tell him to fuck off, but he was so very painfully horny and he just wanted to get off. He decided that he hated Ian, but he was going to have to do this if he wanted to cum. Despite not wanting to do this, the words came surprisingly easily to Joji. “F-fuck,” he moaned, hamming it up a bit for Ian because, fuck, he really needed this, “I want your cock inside of me so bad, Ian, please just do this for me.”

  
Ian pushed two fingers inside of Joji to warm him up, but his ass was already stretched and lubricated. “Did you touch yourself while I was filming, baby boy?” Ian purred as he slowly moved his fingers inside of Joji. Joji bit his lip and nodded quickly in response, desperate for Ian to fuck him. Before long, he got his wish, as Ian pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced it with his cock, not bothering to start slow.

  
Soon enough, Ian was slamming into Joji at full force and Joji was pressed against the wall, losing all control and moaning for Ian to fuck him harder. Ian did as he was told, gripping Joji’s thighs as he did so and eventually cumming. Joji let out a gasp as he felt Ian’s cum fill him up and sighed as Ian pulled out. “You get a pass this time, George,” Ian whispered in his ear as Joji tried to collect himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hey anyone wanna kill me hmu


End file.
